


出淤泥

by styx



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为kinkmeme上的一个梗——“冉阿让卖弄了一把他那身臭名昭著的力气，让沙威把腿盘上自己，把他抱起来就那样压在墙上干。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	出淤泥

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [from the gutter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678440) by [brodinsons (aeon_entwined)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons). 



标题：出淤泥（《from the gutter》）  
  
原作：brodinsons（aeon_entwined）  
  
作者博客：<http://thegarrison.livejournal.com>  
或：<http://brodinsons.tumblr.com>

翻译：styx

原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/678440](678440)

衍生派别：电影《悲惨世界》（《Les Misérables》2012，又译《孤星泪》等）

配对：冉阿让（休·杰克曼）/沙威（拉塞尔·克劳）

等级：NC-17

摘要：为kinkmeme上的一个梗——“冉阿让卖弄了一把他那身臭名昭著的力气，让沙威把腿盘上自己，把他抱起来就那样压在墙上干。”

作者注：哎呀……我写了小黄文（多少算是吧）。

  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **出淤泥**  
  
著：brodinsons  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

他把沙威拖出酒馆，拽着他的领口自后门拖出去，来到小巷中。

沙威的脚踩在滑溜溜的鹅卵石路面上一个劲儿地打滑，几乎吃不住力。他可怜巴巴地呻吟了一声，可冉阿让只一味地闷头向前，毫不通融地半扛着侦察员，不理会他接连的抗议。

终于，沙威的腿支撑不住地软倒了。他痛叫一声，膝头磕上冰冷的地面，冉阿让立马停了下来，注意力转投向他脚边那个狼狈的身影。

沙威看起来大体无碍，尽管很明显守卫街垒的年轻人抓捕他时手段并不温和。一缕血缓缓滴流下侦察员的右侧鬓角；冉阿让几乎可以想象出枪托是如何恶狠狠地砸上那里柔软的肌肤。更多的血自他的右耳后蜿蜒滑落沙威的脖颈，尽管冉阿让分辨不出那是由什么伤造成的。他的喉咙差不多被套索磨破了，尽管看上去只是浅表伤。

冉阿让又是瞪眼打量了好一会儿，只这时才意识到沙威是怎样的险些死在他们手上。无言地，他跪倒在侦察员面前，把借来的武器搁置一边，双手捧住沙威的脸，把他的脑袋挑起一个角度，好叫他们的目光交汇。

“你伤着了吗？”他沉声盘问道，视线扫过沙威的面颊和额头上的无数零碎伤口和瘀青。

沙威瑟缩了一下，仿佛预备着挨揍。他瞪住冉阿让，仿若一头凶狠的野兽，摇摆于战与逃之间。

“你受伤了吗？”冉阿让又尝试了一遍。“你需要看医生吗？”

终于，沙威摇摇头，尽管神情间依然一派困惑。

任命地叹口气，冉阿让任由双手垂落回自己的膝头。他吸一口气，接着瞟见了绑缚住沙威手腕的绳子。之前一心急于确认沙威是否需要看医生，他都把它给忘光了。

他伸手抓起身畔的刀子，接着挑起眉毛，当看到沙威骤然倒抽一口气，定睛看着他，仿佛一头野兽观察自己即将的刽子手一般。冉阿让皱皱眉头，但还是伸出手去，一把抓住沙威更挨近些的那只手，把他扣定，随之割开绑缚，放侦察员自由。

沙威猛地抽回手，尽管他的表情自困惑变成了苦涩。冉阿让想象不出理由。

“你为什么要这么做？”

冉阿让皱了皱眉头，接着把刀子放了回去，丢在鹅卵石地面上。“你尽了你的责任。一如我。我们无需拿怀恨报复来叫它变了味儿。对我来说不值当。你自由了。”

沉默如山笼罩，只为他们呼吸间偶尔的衣料悉索声所搅乱。

头一个动作的是沙威，腿抖得仿佛初生的马驹一般，他支撑着蹒跚站起。他挺直了身子，可冉阿让感觉只一阵微风就可以毫不费劲地将他吹倒。

冉阿让跟随着站起身，一手紧紧抓住男人的手肘，将他扶稳。沙威战栗了一下，接着斜睨向冉阿让。

“像我们这样的人，”他开口道。“我们不可能改变。”

冉阿让觉得他明白沙威在暗示什么，尽管他许是力图避免激怒他。聪明人。“你错了。所有人都能够改变。哪怕是你。”

沙威咬紧牙关，转开身，脖子上的肌肉坟起。冉阿让的心头忽的涌起一股子把嘴覆上去，品尝沙威肌肤上的汗水味道的欲望。他眨巴眨巴眼睛。那股子冲动依旧，于思绪表面之下翻滚欲沸。

沙威一定察觉到了这番变化，因为他转回身，目光扫过冉阿让的脸庞。他们的视线交汇。

冉阿让看着那人的瞳孔收缩，露出更多的灰色虹膜。他快要不能呼吸了。

他不全然确定是他俩中的谁先动作的，可那一刻他们都在伸手抓向对方，手指纠缠进短发间，想要在这突如其来的风暴中攀住一个锚点。

冉阿让将唇贴上沙威的喉咙，接着小心翼翼地分开双唇，舌头闪出来品尝那里擦伤的肌肤。头顶上方，沙威惊喘一声，有力的手指攥紧了他染霜的卷发。冉阿让低吼一声，挤上前来，将他们的身体贴合在一起。

没有了沙威的重重制服挡在他们之间，那股子热力滚烫灼人。冉阿让阖起双眼，鼻梁拱上沙威那粗粝的下巴棱，吮吸他唇下的肌肤，直至它泛起一层健康的粉红。

沙威打自喉咙里高声呻吟着，一面贴着冉阿让遒劲的大腿肌肉拱弄摩蹭，一面胡乱扒摸着前苦役犯宽厚的肩膀。那呻吟声直逼得冉阿让 _发狂_ 。

闷吼一声，他双手钻到沙威的大腿底下，一下子把他架上臂弯。沙威惊叫一声，胳膊飞速搂住冉阿让的肩膀，拼命攀住。

“用腿勾住我的腰，”冉阿让粗声命令着勉强放开沙威的喉咙，转而用一个恶狠狠的吻夺占了他的嘴。

沙威于亲吻间呜咽一声，紧紧闭起双眼，却还是毫无疑问地服从了，出人意料的有力的双腿紧紧环上他的腰弯。他们的分身交蹭，火热的硬挺与渴切的肉体相贴，冉阿让闷哼一声。

不消一秒他便压上前去，用自己的体重将沙威按倒在小巷的墙上。沙威惊喘一声，可手上却没有放开。要说什么的话，他的双腿夹得更紧了，勾得冉阿让盲目地顶撞向前，把沙威的臀撞上滑溜溜的石头墙面。

他只愿这一切会持续到永远。可实际上，他知道他们快要没有时间了。

冉阿让诅咒了自己好几遍，接着又诅咒沙威。或许他害他们要下地狱了，不过话又说回来，他们一直便是紧密相连的。他愿意欣然承受，如果那意味着他们不会被迫分开。

他加深了那个吻，舌头钻进沙威嘴里，一面挺腰碾磨进侦察员那欣然相迎的臀。他们的分身隔着两层裤子交相摩蹭，带来一股子令人兴奋欲狂的摩擦力。闲闲的，冉阿让琢磨起这要是在一张正经的床上，彼此之间坦裎相对的话会是什么样子。

光那想象本身便足以在他肚子里点燃一团滚烫的火焰，将他一步步推向那未知的高峰。他咆哮一声，咬住沙威的嘴唇，引出一声吃惊的呻吟，男人顺从地再度张开嘴。

冉阿让毫不留情地摆臀送胯，狠狠地将沙威撞上墙壁，力道猛得他的脑海一角知道会给那人的臀骨和后背上留下瘀痕。 _他_ 所留下的瘀痕。想到这里他抓住侦察员的大腿的手抽搐了一下。

他恋恋不舍地自沙威的唇上挪开嘴，旋即将牙齿咬进男人的肩膀没入衬衫领口之处那了无痕迹的肌肤。

沙威骤然 _嘶吼_ 出声，那声音回荡过小巷，不等冉阿让能想到用自己的唇将它堵住。他在冉阿让的怀里颠动颤抖，发狂地攥住他的肩膀。

勉力抽身退开足够的距离，冉阿让看向他的脸，贪婪地注视着沙威于快感中扭曲了面容。

他这样子真美，冉阿让想。以一切凶狠无情的东西所有的那种可怕的方式。

顶着沙威柔顺的分量又是冲撞了几下，冉阿让达到了自己的高潮。那瞬间，他身周的世界仿佛于边缘微微泛出光来，给一切涂抹上一层奇异的苍白色泽。他拼命地喘息着，接着吃惊地闷哼了一声，当沙威双手捧住他的脸吻上他，直吻到他停止了战栗。

他放开沙威的左腿，手掌啪地按上男人背后的墙，好撑住自己发软的腿和沙威的分量。冉阿让稳住呼吸，平缓下急促的心跳，控制住脑海中渐次平息的风暴。

终于，他彻底松开抓住沙威的手，任由男人松开他的腰，重新站稳脚。靴子踩上卵石地面时沙威蹒跚了一下，冉阿让又一次抓住他的手肘，稳住了他。

久久地，他们彼此凝视。

“如果我幸能脱身，你可以在卜吕梅街五号找见我，”平静地锁住沙威的视线，冉阿让打破了沉默。“无疑我们的道路会再度交错。”

沙威盯着他，仿佛无法理解他花费了人生的三分之一的时光来追逐的前苦役犯就这么简简单单地把自己交了出来。冉阿让几乎要觉得那叫人逗乐了，如果他不是在稳住心神面对自己的决定的话。

相反，令他吃惊的，沙威用一只大手一把扣住他的后颈，猛地把他们的嘴唇碾压在一起。

那实在算不上一个吻，那样像是没经验的毛头小子一般牙齿和鼻子交碰。可冉阿让不会称之为别的。一手攥住沙威的短发，他同等热情地给予了回应。

过了一会儿他们分开来，呼吸粗重。

冉阿让动手捡起他丢在卵石路面上的手枪，接着手抓着枪直起身来。“走吧。”

沙威迈步退开来，神色间解脱与困惑天人交战。

“ _走_ 。”

他转身，接着，开跑了。冉阿让扣动了扳机。子弹击中离着沙威远去的身影几米远的墙，一阵灰泥四散。

冉阿让骤然吐出一口气，目注着沙威消失在小巷转角。

消失不见。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
